Surprises
by Commander Anzu
Summary: (More self-indulgence.) Who knew androids had a weak spot?


His tongue explored her mouth passionately as he inched her pants down her legs as tauntingly as possible. When she desperately reached down to help him, he merely pinned her arms against the frame of the bed easily and continued his tease. She moaned into his mouth as his kiss became deeper and his tongue more insistent. Then slowly, he removed his mouth from hers, letting a strand of saliva string between their mouths for a moment before leaning down once more to nip and lick at her jawline, making her let out a strangled gasp and struggle against his restricting arms fiercely. He continued down her neck, ignoring her whimpers, and finally pulled her pants completely off. His removal of her underwear was not nearly as torturous, he simply pulled them down her legs and tossed them to the side without caring. He let go of her wrists long enough to work the uniform shirt up over her chest and arms. Eager to be rid of all the restricting material, she helped him unclasp her bra and they threw the clothing beside the bed. Her legs wrapped around his torso as he held her hands above her head firmly, and his licks came down to her exposed breast. He took a nipple between his teeth and she threw back her head in pleasure, clenching her teeth to keep from shouting out his name as he pinched the other between the fingers of his free hand.

"Please." Her voice shook with need as she felt his mouth disappear from her chest.

"Prepare yourself." His reply was triumphant, and he proceeded to pull a condom out of his back pocket and tear it open with his teeth.

"Data, what are you doing?"

The android paused and tilted his head. "Is this incorrect? I believed you enjoyed restraints. You appeared to in our previous sexual activities."

Terrence wriggled her way out of his now loosening grip and sat up. "No, it's not that. It's that we've been in this relationship for about a year now and this is the first time I've ever seen you pull out a condom. You were rather blunt about informing me of the qualities of your semen, and how it's impossible for anything to..." She made a vague gesture with her hands. "...happen. So I'm a bit confused."

"I believed the act of ripping the condom open with my teeth would arouse you," he replied.

Terrence couldn't help it; she laughed loudly and fell back on the bed.

"You find this to be amusing," Data noted.

"Well, yes!" Terrence giggled. "Where did you learn that?"

"I found it on an old Earth website that contained videos for sexual practices. It informed me that the female would enjoy the action."

"Data, you looked up porn?" Terrence was incredulous.

"Porn? Accessing." Data's eyes flicked back and forth. "Ah, porn. The depiction of erotic behavior intended to cause sexual excitement. The depiction of acts in a sensational manner so as to arouse-..."

"Yes," Terrence interrupted. "You did."

Data's eyebrows raised slightly. "It would appear that I have."

Terrence noticed the still prominent bulge in Data's unzipped pants, straining against the underwear. She flushed and eyed the condom.

"You want me to help you with that?" she asked, reaching out to take the it from his hand.

Data immediately got up to quickly remove his remaining clothing before bounding right back into bed and kneeling in front of her. He stared at her with an unspoken request in his eyes, and she grinned and pulled the condom out of the wrapper. Crawling over to him, she inspected his rigid cock before leaning over and taking it all in her mouth. Data's hips thrust forward eagerly, making her back up to avoid choking.

"I am sorry," he murmured, lost in a strange daze.

Terrence just continued, taking in as much as she could of him and swirling her tongue around, making his hips twitch forward. As she felt his cock begin to throb, she let it slide out of her mouth and she held up the condom. Data's heavy breathing gave her a little thrill and she put the condom in her mouth before leaning back down and shoving his cock down her throat. She pulled it out, gasping for breath, and she noticed the android was doing the same. The condom was on almost perfectly, and she adjusted it accordingly by pulling it down with her teeth. Data reached out to stroke her face, but Terrence caught two of his fingers in her mouth and sucked gently, making Data's lips part as he exhaled loudly. After a minute, Terrence let his fingers go and sat back expectantly.

"That was quite an arousing experience," Data panted.

Terrence licked her lips. "Thank you."

"Now it is my turn to pleasure you," he stated, making her heart beat fast in anticipation.

Data pushed her back until she was laying down flat again, and then spread her legs to line himself up with her entrance. Suddenly he paused.

"Are you adequately prepared for this? We did not engage in as much foreplay as is necessary." He pulled his hips back and stuck two fingers inside her. His eyes widened.

"Yes, that was quite an 'arousing experience' for me as well," she mumbled. "Now please, I need you now." She gasped softly as he pulled his fingers out and replaced them with the head of his cock. Data pushed forward, sliding himself in, inch by inch, until he was completely buried inside her. After he was in, he made no move to continue. He leaned over to whisper in the ear of the panting human beneath him.

"Tell me what you want," he said huskily.

"Why?" Terrence groaned and tried to move her hips, but Data held his hands on her waist to keep her from stimulating herself any further.

"The video also informed me that the person in the dominant position may make their partner beg for pleasure," Data explained. "Now, tell me what you require."

Terrence struggled against him helplessly. "Just move."

"I do not wish for you to say it like that," Data said, pulling his hips back slowly to slide himself out until only the tip remained in. "Tell me how good you feel." He slammed back into her, making her let out a yelp.

"I feel amazing!" she gasped.

"What is it that feels amazing, Terrence?" Data prompted, letting go of her waist with one hand to trail up her stomach and chest to trace his fingers around her lips. "Tell me in detail." He dipped a finger in her mouth, touching her tongue briefly, and then putting it in his own mouth.

Terrence gave in. "Your cock, Data," she whispered. "Give it to me, please!"

Data nodded approvingly before pulling out to pound into her again, and this time he didn't stop. He continued his thrusts, and leaned down to pull her into a hard kiss, his tongue capturing hers and entwining with it roughly. Terrence wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, and on a whim, tangled her fingers into his dark brown hair. He sped up, going faster than any human presumably could. Terrence pulled away from his mouth, moaning softly.

"Data, why do you have that stupid condom on?"

Without skipping a beat, Data pulled himself completely out and ripped the condom into shreds. Terrence started to chuckle, but it turned into a loud moan as Data plunged himself into her once again. She could feel him even more now, and it was apparent Data liked this better as well. He began making small noises in the back of his throat, but he tried to keep his mouth shut. Terrence was curious. Data had never moaned or shouted her name as he completed. She had always been the vocal one, much to her embarrassment. She decided to try something new, and she grabbed his shoulders to pull his chest down to her face. Before he could react, she took one of his pale nipples into her mouth and sucked lightly. She could feel him jolt roughly and pause while still inside her, which urged her on. She slid her other hand up his chest until she found the other nipple, and began to pinch it and roll it between her fingers. Data shuddered and began to move again, but this time his thrusts were almost frantic. She grinned and let her teeth graze his chest, hearing Data's small whimpers. Encouraged, she bit down gently. Data cried out and she felt the warmth fill her insides before coming herself, letting out a moan against his chest. She removed her mouth from him and fell back on the bed, startling when Data fell limply on top of her. She tried to get up, but to no avail.

"Data?" she asked quietly.

"Mmph," came the reply seconds later. Data's face was shoved in a pillow. He slowly lifted his head up and looked at her confusedly.

"That was... agreeable. Where did you learn that action?" Data asked surprisedly.

"I learned it from a video," Terrence replied teasingly.

"You have also watched porn?"

"I was kidding."

Data gave her a dark smile as he got up onto his hands above her. "I rather enjoyed that."

"Glad to hear it!" Terrence slid her hands up his chest once more. "I'm also glad I've found your weak spot," she murmured seductively as she tweaked his nipples harshly.

Data whimpered again and then captured her mouth in another kiss, moaning quietly as she played with his nipples, pulling and pinching them until he trembled. When she pulled away, she moved her hands up to his neck and started to lower his body to cuddle, but stopped short and raised her eyebrows.

"What is it?" Data asked confusedly.

"Your hair," Terrence stammered. "It's... messy."

Data started to move his hand up to smooth it out, when Terrence grabbed it and held it still.

"Don't you dare!" she said breathlessly. "That is the sexiest thing I've ever seen. Data with just-fucked hair. Oh my god. Why have I never noticed this before?"

Data merely tilted his head and stared at her blankly.

"You always... oh nevermind. Just get over here." She placed her hands on the back of his head and attacked his mouth once more, somehow succeeding in rolling on top of him without separating their tongues. She sat up and panted.

"I think I'm up for another round. How about you?"

"It would be acceptable." And with that, he pulled her head down to connect their mouths once more, subtly reaching on to the side table to grab another condom.


End file.
